


Одному богу известно, где мы застряли

by transcendentalApril



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyandry, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcendentalApril/pseuds/transcendentalApril
Summary: В льющемся сверху свете, тёплом и золотистом, эти дети выглядят прекрасными и знакомыми, странными и любимыми, розовые лепестки путаются в их иссиня-чёрных волосах, коричневатые чешуйки коры липнут к угловатым серым силуэтам их тонких ящерьих тел. Они совершенны, ибо ониесть у него, в каком-то смысле, и в этом, Дейв знает, он себя не обманывает.





	Одному богу известно, где мы застряли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only God Knows Where We Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201869) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



Оно застигает Дейва Страйдера в Предвечернем саду.

Эквиус и Роуз что-то нахимичили с освещением в Пелене, и теперь верхние уровни бывшего метеора-лаборатории, а ныне метеора-дворца настроены на полуденный зной, нижние – на промозглый пещерный полумрак, а все гулкие многоуровневые ангары, станции клонирования, обсерватории и огромные непонятные комнаты засажены разнообразной неведомой хернёй – любой, какой пришлось по вкусу доставшееся ей освещение. У них с Харли завёлся пафосный кактусовый садик в Гила Флэтс, а вот в Полуночное Бугалу он рад бы не заглядывать ещё миллион парадоксальных лет.

Так вот, он в Предвечернем саду с Арадией, Роуз и Канайей занят ускоренным выращиванием яблонь. Канайя вооружена охапкой сложных таблиц и графиков. Роуз – тачкой того, что можно было бы снисходительно охарактеризовать как удобрение, однако Дейву слишком нравится термин «троллье говно», а также лопатой и явственно страдальческим выражением лица. А он сам и его подруга Адовая А. Мегидо – горстью яблочных косточек и чрезвычайно полезными божественными способностями.

Дейв вместе с Арадией расположились наверху, среди тонких гибких ветвей юной яблони, и бережно уговаривают её расти. И тут звучит даже не столько звук, сколько ощущение, похожее на то, что можно услышать, если зажать нос и сглотнуть, когда заложило уши, – и тролли разражаются восторженными воплями. Канайя взвизгивает, хватает Роуз в объятия, увлекает её вниз, на пол, и сам пол уходит вниз, вниз, вниз под не самую приятную во вселенной аранжировку песенки про маленький чайничек в исполнении Арадии, потому что их дерево взмывает вверх, словно товарный поезд с манией величия. Каждый сук выбрасывает во все стороны миллион ветвей, каждая из них – миллион веточек, а те обрастают миллионом миллиардов бутонов, и смерч розовых и белых лепестков разлетается как конфетти в исходящем из ниоткуда золотистом предвечернем свете.

– Она вылупилась, – композиция Арадии «Пиздец барабанным перепонкам Дейва» наконец обретает текст, – она вылупилась, Дейв!

Она бросается ему на шею; конечно, после целого года сосуществования в условиях, где все действуют на всех как безумное инопланетное приворотное зелье, его эффект снизился с взрыва в штанах до сдержанного энтузиазма, и всё-таки восторженные объятия превращаются в довольно сильный опыт: прижав к стволу разрастающегося дерева, ему выдают билеты в первый ряд на хоккейный матч в клетке с гландами вместо шайбы, а также – поскольку это троллий матч – с бензопилами, мачете и примотанными к дубинам ножами.

– Прекрати меня целовать, пожалуйста, иначе у меня с тобой будет секс, – выдыхает Дейв тонким голоском, совсем не так угрожающе, как планировал. Хранить верность – собачья работа, когда биохимия твоего мозга совпадает с твоими инопланетными сожителями будто элементы пазла, а складываются они исключительно в красочные иллюстрации к космической Кама-Сутре.

– Ой, – говорит Арадия, явно раздираемая внутренними противоречиями, – да я, я просто…

– Эквиус, – отвечает Дейв. В споре члена с совестью вроде бы пока побеждает совесть.

– А, ну да, – она виновато моргает прочь из его временных координат.

В усыпанной лепестками сени гигантской яблони Канайя, распластав Роуз на траве, терзает её горло. Горло ничуть не возражает.

– Ну ни стыда ни совести, блядь! – орёт сверху Дейв, настроенный отнюдь не благодушно, и они разлетаются в разные стороны, как две кошки, отоваренные пузырём с водой.

– Прошу прощения, – бормочет Канайя. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло…

– Нет, – отвечает Роуз, – извини, пожалуйста, не ост… беспокойся…

– Ты точно в порядке…

– Уверяю тебя, я _прекрасно_ себя чувствую…

– Ты… ах, у тебя кровь идёт…

– Это у вас был первый поцелуй? – интересуется Дейв и подвергается смертоносному излучению синхронизированных взглядов Лалонд и Марьям, равно заряженных едва сдерживаемой ненавистью ко всему живому. Страшное сочетание – у него сейчас член загорится.

Дейв поспешно прячется за изгибом толстой ветви, и Сильф Пространства исчезает с щелчком схлопывающегося воздуха, а также с сестрой Дейва.

Не следовало Дейву злить обеих мастериц телепортации, которые знают, где он, ибо теперь Дейв – в тридцати футах над землёй на дереве-переростке, а его вертушки времени – внизу, под этим самым деревом, где он их оставил, когда сидел всего лишь на маленькой шестифутовой яблоньке.

Дав себе зарок как можно скорее алхимизировать новую модель, что-нибудь офигительное типа раскладных наручных часов, он готовится ждать, пока всем наскучит праздничная ебля в честь насекомой мамки. Вряд ли это займёт больше недели. В худшем случае, _когда-нибудь_ кому-нибудь да захочется яблочко.

Терези обнаруживает его, прежде чем он успевает совсем заскучать, и это большая удача. Каркат тащится за ней, и это ещё большая удача.

– Как поживает мой крутейший крутой парень? – выкрикивает она.

– Приблизительно так же заебательски, как обычно. Возможно, даже ещё более заебательски. Чё как, Тез?

– У нас праздник по поводу того обстоятельства, что неимоверно хуёвая кучка жалких бездарностей, которую я из чистого великодушия называю своей командой, обнаружила на практике, что ни у кого не может не получаться вообще ничего и никогда! – вопит Каркат. – Слезай оттуда, человек, ебаться будем!

– Да ну, – отвечает Дейв.

– Мы твой любимый сосуд принесли! – сообщает Терези. Дейв осторожно выглядывает из-за ветки, и точно, вон он: кислотно-зелёный пластик с розовыми блёстками, изукрашенный единорогами. Каркат впадает в экстатическую ярость каждый раз, как видит эту штуку хотя бы краем глаза. Либо это он из-за насекомой мамки _наглухо_ разомлел, либо они с Терези уже пару раз перепихнулись и только потом пошли искать свою человекообразную секс-игрушку. А точнее, примерно раз пятнадцать.

– Даже такое произведение искусства, как этот сосуд, меня не соблазнит, – отвечает им он, – поскольку, пока вы там веселились по своему тролльему говнообычаю, я влюбился вот в это дерево. Оно теперь моя нареченная возъябленная, и нет, ко мне на свадьбу вам нельзя, даже и не просите.

Терези скидывает обувь.

– Протестую! – кричит она, хрустя костяшками. – Могучая Терези Пайроп посещает любые человеческие свадьбы, какие сочтёт нужным!

– На основании чего?

– Это – самое первое правило благородного кодекса законодательных нежданчиков, являющегося правовой базой Терези Пайроп!

– Ну слушай, это же древесная свадьба, – говорит он ей. – А в древесную церковь не пускают мелких тощих троллей, у которых рожа как топор. Это противоречит их религии и вся хуйня: книга первая, стих первый: «Терези Пайроп не приглашают, ибо от неё пахнет так, будто солёный огурец скончался в болоте».

– Могучая Терези Пайроп, кроме того, не терпит дерзостей от древесных мракобесов! – орёт она. – Это – _второе_ правило.

Она карабкается по стволу, словно серая ящерка, зубы и когти повсюду, а вообще-то она больше похожа на лишайную белку: издохнет такая у какого-нибудь долбоёба на крыльце, а тот потом считает, что это чупакабра.

– У меня, Дейв, серьёзные сомнения по поводу долгосрочных перспектив этого союза, потому как твоё дерево через сто лет будет ещё живо, а ты, вероятно, нет, и к тому же это дерево – полная мудила. Могу ли я что-то сделать, чтобы отвлечь тебя от притязаний данного наглого субъекта? – спрашивает она с этой её крокодильей ухмылкой и крадётся к нему, как-то незаметно избавляясь от футболки. В пёстром золотистом свете она почти сливается с корой, серебряная, серая, белым лепестком – проблеск клыков, о Терези, не девочка, а боевой гимн, с её маленькой высокой грудью, и гремучими змеями бёдер, и ключицами, которыми можно свежевать людей.

– Нет, ничего мне что-то в голову не приходит, – растягивает он слова.

Ой, надо же, он уже наткнулся спиной на ствол.

Как кстати.

– Так нечестно! – кричит Каркат далеко внизу.

Канайя красивее. Арадия – мягче. Роуз и Джейд – намного человечнее. Но Терези помещается в его руках как родная, маленькая, точёная, прелестная, будто игрушка, смастерённая из скобозабивателей специально для него, и она целует его так, словно это они лично додумались, что друг с другом можно трахаться, а потом ещё и запатентовали идею. На вкус она как маринад и перец, огонь и кислота, острая и пряная, но больше всего – жаркая, и она издаёт непристойнейший утробный рык, когда он, запрокинув голову, допускает её до своей шеи. От одного её прикосновения, он чувствует, нагревается кровь, запевает безумнейшую из песен, и её рога идеально ложатся в его руки, и вот он в её распоряжении.

– Красиво тут, наверху, – шепчет она, слизывая с губ пятнышко его крови, и лениво жмётся к обхватившим её рога ладоням. – Серо, и розово, и золотисто, и зелено, и леденцово – никто не посмеет сказать, что у моего крутого парня плохой вкус.

Прибытие Карката сопровождается беспорядочной какофонией трескающейся коры и нервных ругательств, и Дейв смотрит поверх головы Терези, как он судорожно карабкается им навстречу без тени изящества; зрачки у него схлопнулись от страха.

– Что, Карклс, никогда по деревьям не лазил?

– Никогда не рвался исключительно по-идиотски рискнуть жизнью, – ворчит он, наконец заползая к ним на ветку и распластываясь по ней, словно утонувшая крыса.

– Он боится высоты, – сообщает Терези.

– Да не боюсь я, блядь, высоты, я блинов боюсь, а конкретнее – _самому_ превратиться в блин. Совершенно, сука, обоснованный страх, всё как у нормальных людей. И потому я ничуть не удивлён, что вы тут угораете как в последний раз, – у вас-то котелки давно прогнили, поехавшие вы суицида куски.

– О-о, – умиляется Дейв и указывает подбородком: иди, мол, сюда; Каркат с опаской поднимается на ноги и идёт. Если Терези – боевой гимн, то Каркат – то, что получилось бы, если выгнать из мятежа самогон, такой, от которого слепнут: шум и кислая ярость, закупоренные в мягкую серую замшу, в узкие рёбра и цепкие руки, в роскошную презрительную ухмылку. Ему бы кожаную куртку, и у миллиона мотодрочеров потекут щёлки, когда он яростно скривит эти свои тонкие чёрные губы. В недоверчивом его взгляде тлеет пламя, как у пса, которого пинали столько раз, что следующий мудак, кто на него замахнётся, останется нахер без ноги.

Так при редких встречах обжигает Дейва взгляд его собственного отражения, отчего новизна уже несколько поистёрлась.

Он и Терези зажимают троллёныша между собой: Терези стаскивает с него футболку, а затем и штаны, а Дейв сжимает руками тонкие рёбра Карката и просовывает колено ему между ног. Каркат бормочет: «Ох, блядь», дыхание его – череда частых свистящих вздохов, мягкая округлость его задницы трётся о член Дейва. Он так красиво ломается: видно, как вся его злость бестолково испаряется сквозь трещины.

– А мы уже не успеем вписаться в твоё яблоблудие, Дейв? – шепчет Терези, облизывая ухо Карката по направлению к заострённому кончику, так что он резко вздрагивает в их объятиях.

– У нас широкие взгляды, – говорит ей Дейв. – Если будете хорошо себя вести, я могу замолвить за вас словечко перед супругой, ага?

– _Да зачем же мы это делаем стоя_ , – ноет Каркат, а потом: – Ой, ой, ой, вы что, совсем охуели, – когда Терези и Дейв хватают каждый по рогу и стискивают их.

– Так что, у вас теперь начнётся брачный сезон или типа того? – спрашивает Дейв.

– У меня всегда сезон, – произносит Терези с явным чувством глубинного удовлетворения.

– Милая, уж мне-то могла бы и не говорить.

– Хе-хе.

– Я про главную матку вашего борделя – у вас у всех теперь шишки задымятся, раз она готова высиживать ваши богомерзкие отродья?

– Вы издаёте кучу лишних звуков, – Каркат хватает ртом воздух и впивается когтями в плечи Терези. – Перестаньте. Хватит. Давайте ебаться.

Терези снова смеётся.

– Да нет, Дейв, вовсе она не готова, она же только вылупилась. Она сама ещё куколка, ребёнок! Мы просто… Дейв, мы её чувствуем, у себя в голове, мы ощутили, что у нас теперь есть _будущее_. Я и не знала, что внутри нас была такая пустота, пока она не заполнилась.

Что за стрёмная троллья эзотерика, что за хипповский коллективный разум, – но это правда, Терези неуловимо изменилась: в её слепых глазах появилась ясность, в её ухмылке – чуточку больше искренности, каждый вдох будто даётся ей немного легче. Каркат, похоже, в полной эйфории: веки у него отяжелели, голова кивает в такт неслышимой музыке, и необыкновенная удовлетворённая улыбка блуждает по его губам, даже когда он, матерясь, ёрзает в их объятиях.

– А можно… – говорит было Дейв, но конечно же нет, конечно нельзя, он – человек, а если люди что-то и умеют, так это зажигать под ритм своих собственных барабанов и больше ничьих. Улыбка Терези жалостливо смягчается, она тянется к нему через плечо Карката и целует, нежно, по-человечески.

Дейв с силой кусает её язык, и она, взвизгнув от восторга, вонзает когти ему в бицепс. Каркат, стиснутый между их телами, извивается и отчаянно всхлипывает – и они едва не теряют равновесие и не падают с ветки навстречу одной из самых непристойных смертей в пространстве парадоксов.

– Вот, – Каркат, задыхаясь, усаживается на ветку и тянет их за собой, – вот видите, я же вам, долбоёбам, говорил, почему меня никто не слушает?

– Мы – весёлые и опасные ребята и живём весёлой и опасной жизнью! – изрекает Терези, а Дейв в это же время отвечает:

– Ты – правитель Тупистана, и все твои указы состоят из слабоумной зевоты.

– Да ебитесь вы в рот, – говорит Каркат и забирается к Дейву на колени – требовать заботы и внимания.

За последнее время он подрос и перерос Терези на добрую треть, но всё ещё миниатюрен, и его легко, просто и приятно держать вот так, близко-близко, и чувствовать, как он привычным движением массирует бугор в джинсах Дейва основанием ладони, и извлекать из него тихие звуки, похожие на воркование психически больного голубя, взявшись за его бархатистые, совсем не острые рога. В льющемся сверху свете, тёплом и золотистом, эти дети выглядят прекрасными и знакомыми, странными и любимыми, розовые лепестки путаются в их иссиня-чёрных волосах, коричневатые чешуйки коры липнут к угловатым серым силуэтам их тонких ящерьих тел. Они совершенны, ибо они _есть у него_ , в каком-то смысле, и в этом, Дейв знает, он себя не обманывает.

Потом Терези достаёт сверкающее зелёное ведро, и Каркат, со стоном откинувшись назад, выхватывает сосуд у неё из рук, швыряет его через ветку и с глубоким удовлетворением наблюдает, как он падает на землю далеко внизу.

– …Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, – говорит Терези и очень убедительно выглядит растерянной.

– Видеть эту фиговину больше не хочу, – отвечает Каркат. – Два раза я ей пользовался, и это было на два раза больше, чем следовало. Нет, даже на _три_.

– А я люблю это ведро, – говорит Дейв и откидывается назад, опираясь на руки. – Теперь я буду скорбеть и никаким сексом ни с кем заниматься не стану.

– Вот так совпадение, – с этими словами Каркат декаптчалогизирует совершенно обыкновенный сосуд стандартного чёрного цвета.

– Я сейчас проявил просто-таки невъебенную межкультурную восприимчивость, – сообщает он и искоса зыркает на Дейва, почти уверенно изображая самодовольство.

Терези корчится от хохота, а Дейв даже как бы улыбается.

– Ты и представить себе не можешь, как меня заводит межкультурная восприимчивость, Карклс.

– М-да? – настороженно отзывается тот.

Дейв тискает задницу Карката.

– А то как же. Считай, что я валяюсь в куче кружавчиков и мокрых трусиков, и млею от твоего мастер-класса по вежливости и такту, и такой: «ах, Каркат, возьми меня прямо сейчас, о инопланетный жеребец непревзойдённой дипломатии, обучи меня великому искусству безупречного слияния с загадочной культурой этих странных людишек, но будь нежнее, ты у меня первый».

– Ты и одного слова из ста не можешь прошамкать своим уродским костным щитом, чтобы не получился полнейший бред человеческой сивой кобылы, да?

– Одно слово, может, и могу, – говорит Дейв.

– Может, полслова, – с нежностью говорит Терези и перекатывается на другой бок, чтобы куснуть Карката за бедро.

– Отсоси у меня, – произносит Дейв. – Вот тебе целых три.

– Ну что ж, – отвечает Каркат. – Ну так что ж, – нет, он точно _упоролся_ , потому что тут же соскальзывает вниз по телу Дейва и расстёгивает ему ширинку.

Терези, подметив, как Дейв на микросекунду позволяет себе побыть ошеломлённым, фыркает, переворачивается и устраивается с сосудом Карката на коленях, выгнувшись вперед и жадно наблюдая.

– Никаких зубов, – предупреждает Дейв. Столько времени прошло, а всё-таки ему до сих пор боязно.

– Да пошёл ты, – только и шепчет Каркат, прежде чем прижаться тонкими чёрными губами к разгорячённому члену Дейва.

У него получается неприлично, бесстыдно хорошо, как и всегда, если не лучше. Каркат что-то еле слышно напевает про себя, отпечатывая на его стволе поцелуй за поцелуем, мягко, влажно, беззубо, и подушечки пальцев бережно касаются живота, и у него никак не получается вцепиться когтями _хоть куда-нибудь_ , что это с ним творится?

По всему телу Дейва бегут мурашки, ему почти… неловко? неуютно?.. _беспокойно_ , когда глаза Карката встречают его взгляд сквозь тёмную завесу ресниц и _не отпускают_ его. Он не понимает, что делать, а Каркат всё смотрит и смотрит на него, молча, как будто не нарушил всех их правил насчёт того, что они терпят друг друга только ради Терези, ну и охуительного межвидового секса под нейромедиаторами заодно.

– Я, – говорит Дейв, а потом: – э, – а Каркат ухмыляется и проводит языком снизу вверх по члену Дейва, оставляя горячий влажный след, и, кажется, Дейв тихонько взвизгивает и зажимает себе рот ладонью.

– Я тебя не расслышал, крутой парень, – шепчет Каркат, и его руки, взлетев вверх по телу Дейва, ловят его запястья и прижимают к бокам, и даже это он делает без когтей.

Запретите ему, бессвязно думает Дейв, пока Каркат лижет, и целует, и ласкает, и глаза у него – как жёлтые фары, и все такие сука из себя таращатся и таращатся, как тот свет в конце туннеля, который на самом деле поезд, а он – олень, вставший посреди дороги, издавая какие-то совершенно постыдные полузадушенные ебливые визги и писки, и Терези _смеётся_ над ним, и это добром не окончится, ни за что не может окончиться добром.

Каркат, замешкавшись, наконец смотрет в сторону, наконец смотрит вниз, и Дейв снова может дышать. Потом тот, кашлянув – совсем чуть-чуть, – бормочет:

– Ты нам не секс-игрушка, знаешь ли.

Дейв, осклабившись, говорит:

– Я – очень пиздатая секс-игрушка.

Он заходится не то смехом, не то рычанием.

– Да ничья ты не игрушка, щитоёб ты тупой.

– Хуй с тобой, – говорит Дейв, – иди к чёрту и _заткнись уже_ , – и он подхватывает Карката за руки, всё ещё стискивающие его запястья, и впивается ему в рот, жёстко и яростно, изогнув шею так, чтобы выдавить всё возможное из своих слабых, тупых клыков. Каркат скулит и отбивается, но теряет остатки самообладания, когда Дейв пинком раздвигает ему ноги, и задействует твёрдый край своего колена, и кусает, и грызёт, пока Каркат не выматывается до состояния хнычущего клубка похоти, пока извлекаемые из него звуки не теряют какой бы то ни было смысл, а его когти не вычерчивают скользкие красные ленточки на плечах Дейва, пока мир не сжимается до запаха пота, крови и огня, до пылающего кислотного голода их безумных инопланетных феромонов: сутенёры завезли шмар на хату, а те и вертят жопами, будто швабрами.

И тут Каркат прячет лицо у Дейва на плече, обхватывает руками его грудь и всхлипывает:

– Блядь, Дейв, _ну давай, пожалуйста_ …

И Дейв как-то вот кончает, вообще без прикосновений и, может быть, даже с чем-то похожим на имя Карката на губах.

Может быть. Не исключено.

Наступает долгая, полная напряжённой неуверенности тишина, и Каркат поднимает на него взгляд.

– Ничья я не игрушка, – говорит Дейв, нехотя соглашаясь изобразить дальнюю родственницу искренности. – Я – злоебучий автоматизированный станок, ясно? Весь такой с четырёхлопастными винтами, ворочаю насосами двойного действия и вся фигня.

Он целует Карката, нежно, по-человечески, насколько он себе это представляет: мягкое причмокивание губ, неторопливый, ласкающий поворот языка. Каркат вздрагивает и немного расслабляется, следит за собственными зубами, всё ещё на удивление податливый, не даёт своим когтям даже поцарапать кожу рук Дейва.

– Главное, что ты _в курсе_ , – шепчет он. – И всё.

Он разрывает объятия почти неохотно и, воровато, почти застенчиво лизнув одну из ссадин на плече Дейва, сваливает от него в направлении Терези. Она втаскивает его – можно сказать, скрадывает – в эту их птичью конструкцию, брачный ритуал вокруг сосуда, ноги переплетены, головы склонены вместе.

Она совсем плоха: с одной стороны, бесплатное представление, с другой, ей-то пришлось сидеть в сторонке и держать сосуд. От неё только и осталось, что набор рваных, горячечных ритуальных телодвижений – молотилка, оснащённая голодной пастью и комплектом жадных когтей. Она набрасывается на изгиб шеи Карката, раздирает его спину, оставляя яркие ссадины, и по её острому подбородку уже бежит толстая струя её собственной бирюзовой крови. У Карката, в общем, тоже всё довольно хуёво, и вот уже они вместе сотворяют прекрасную, кошмарную троллью магию: взрыв на фабрике краски, двери заперты снаружи, и все работники умирают медленной и страшной смертью в огне.

Дейв откидывается на ствол дерева и оставляет их развлекаться, наслаждаясь тёплой щекоткой золотистого света на коже и отголосками оргазма в мозгу, тем, как мягко покачивается под ним ветка и как Каркат и Терези обмениваются ласковыми прозвищами: «немытый ты щит», «выемка ты вонючая», «криворожий ты звероёбский выродок».

На пике чувств они пищат как котята – конечно, демонические котята, страхожуткие котята, но получается вполне умилительно, и такова жизнь Дейва – улыбаться над двумя маленькими чудовищами с ведром, полным крови, в штанах, полных коры.

Каркат каптчалогизирует сосуд, почти благоговейно, а потом он и Терези смотрят друг на друга и _хихикают_ , сплетя руки, будто маленькие дети.

– Пока нет, – говорит Каркат, и вот опять эта странная, полная счастливого удивления улыбка, которой Дейв до сего дня за ним не замечал.

– Пока нет, – говорит Терези и тоже ею улыбается.

Дейв думает о Роуз, лежащей на траве с Канайей, о высокой и стройной четырнадцатилетней Роуз; о Джейд, которая до сих пор спит с кучей плюшевых осьминожек и весит сорок кило несрамши. Пока нет – нет, нет, _нечестно_ вот так взваливать призраки шести миллиардов людей на плечи двух его подруг, помещать будущее их рода в бесконечно смертные изгибы их чресел. Ева, конечно, справилась одна, но у неё было преимущество как у вымышленного персонажа.

– А вы, ребята, тоже пока нет? – спрашивает Терези, подползая к нему и укладывая голову на плечо, и целую ужасную секунду ему хочется расколотить в её ухмылке каждый сверкающий белый осколок. Потом она поворачивается и бережно трёт шершавым языком его воспалённые, покрывающиеся коркой порезы, её дурацкая инопланетная слюна успокаивает боль, и он уже не чувствует ничего, кроме обычной ноющей, головокружительной, торжествующей нежности.

– Мы не против быть последними, – говорит он, не то лжёт, не то принимает решение, и ждёт, пока Каркат устроится с другого бока, беспечно тяжёлый, ждёт, пока тот займётся ссадинами с этой стороны. – Мы уйдём стильно, покажем вам, трагически бездарные вы убожища, как правильно проводить вымирание крутых парней. Я думаю, пиньяту подвесим, Ecto Cooler каким-нибудь говном разбодяжим…

– Но это _нечестно_! – перебивает Каркат.

– А по-моему, пиньяты _прикольные_ , – говорит Дейв, возможно с оттенком предостережения, но Каркат лишь бодает его лбом в челюсть и ещё раз деловито облизывает его плечо.

– Из всех возможных вселенных, полных разнообразных ужасов, которые могли бы выпасть на нашу долю, – осторожно, нарочито медленно выговаривает Каркат, – то, что к нам на шею сели такие несуразные розовые существа, как вы, – не совсем самое худшее.

– Пусть с этим человек Джон разбирается, – говорит Терези, беспечно, уверенно. Она стискивает Дейва в объятиях и отпечатывает на его щеке громкий, неряшливый, окрашенный розовым поцелуй.

– Ага, – говорит Дейв, странно утешенный, странно _тронутый_.

– Так вот, ты ж понятия не имеешь, как отсюда слезть, да? – шепчет Терези ему на ухо.

– Не-а, – признаётся Дейв. Неожиданно им овладевает ощущение глубокого умиротворения и гармонии со вселенной.

– И я тоже, – говорит Терези. – Я умею лазить только наверх.

– Блядь, – вздыхает Каркат и роняет голову на грудь Дейву. – Вот я и расслабился.

Дейв улыбается и обнимает их, каждого одной рукой.

Свет здесь тяжёлый, золотой, как в ленивые, безупречные предвечерние часы, и останется таким навсегда, покуда его друзья могут что-то с этим поделать – покуда они вообще что-то могут поделать. Так он сидит, в каждый бок уткнулось по прекрасному сонному чудовищу, и наблюдает за дождём падающих лепестков, пока к ним не приходят на помощь.


End file.
